otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чобиты
— манга студии CLAMP, адаптированная в одноимённый аниме-телесериал компанией Madhouse. Премьерная публикация «Чобитов» в Японии состоялась в период с февраля 2001 по ноябрь 2002 годов в журнале ''Young Magazine издательства Kodansha. Позднее, состоящая из 88 глав манга была выпущена отдельно в 8 томах. Это одна из первых работ женского коллектива студии CLAMP в жанре сэйнэн (произведения для мужской аудитории) и одна из самых популярных работ этого коллектива. Манга адаптирована в 26-серийное аниме, впервые транслировавшееся по TBS с апреля по сентябрь 2002 года. Оно лицензировано в России компанией MC Entertainment, и переведённый на русский язык сериал транслировался на телеканале «Муз-ТВ». Под названием «Чобиты» мангу лицензировало в России издательство «Палма Пресс»,, и 25 августа объявило о выходе из печати первого тома. По сюжету «Чобитов» деревенский парень переезжает в город, собираясь совмещать самостоятельную жизнь и подготовку к очередной попытке поступления в колледж. Он находится в полном восторге от новых для него «персокомов», персональных человекоподобных роботов-помощников, наводняющих город. Однако собственный персоком ему не по карману. Случайная находка выброшенного и, как впоследствии выясняется, необычного персокома выливается в полные открытий приключения. По мотивам «Чобитов» выпущено две игры: одна для GameBoy Advance и одна для PS2. Две OVA: серия-пересказ и спин-офф — продолжили аниме-телесериал. В Японии были также изданы пять дисков Drama CD. Существует разнообразная ориентированная на поклонников продукция, такая как календари, артбуки, фигурки. Мир Сюжет манги «Чобиты» описывает события, происходящие после истории, описанной в «Angelic Layer». Следом за созданием роботов для развлекательной «Арены ангелов», были разработаны человекоподобные роботы (сокращение от PC, ). Данных роботов выпускают в двух вариантах — в человеческий рост и помещающиеся на ладони мобильные версии. Независимо от их размера, персокомам придают внешность красивых юношей и девушек. Они отличаются от людей лишь конструктивным элементом, отдалённо напоминающим стилизованные ушки. В поздних моделях ушки миниатюризированы и даже эта разница исчезает. Все персокомы имеют разъемы для подключения к периферийным устройствам, что позволяет использовать их как классические компьютеры. Они способны общаться на естественном языке, самообучаться, проявлять эмоции, а также работать в сфере обслуживания. Для некоторых они становятся полноценной заменой живых людей. Известен даже случай брака между человеком и персокомом. Несмотря на свою высокую цену, они пользуются в мире «Чобитов» огромной популярностью и прочно вошли в обиход жителей Японии. Все действия персокомов, включая проявление эмоций, подчиняются вложенной в них программе. Однако, в сети ходят слухи о существовании неких «Чобитов», способных действовать без программного обеспечения и проявлять настоящие эмоции, а не их эмуляцию. Сюжет В Токио из глухой провинции приезжает молодой парень , чтобы учиться на подготовительных курсах и попытаться ещё раз поступить в колледж. Он мало смыслит в современной технике, но, как и большинство его сверстников, мечтает о своём персокоме. Впрочем, шансы накопить достаточно средств на покупку весьма призрачны. Однажды по пути домой он находит девушку-персокома, лежащую без движения в груде мусора. После включения персоком могла произнести лишь одно слово: , поэтому Хидэки дал ей имя Ти. Сосед Хидэки предположил, что Ти — самодельный персоком, и познакомил героя с Минору Кокубундзи, 12-летним гением, специализирующимся на самодельных персокомах. Минору не смог проанализировать Ти и узнать что-либо о её прошлом, но рассказал, что в сети ходит легенда о так называемых чобитах — персокомах со свободной волей. Основную сюжетную линию произведения составляют попытки героев выяснить природу Ти, а также различные случаи отношений, завязывающихся между людьми и их роботами. Почти каждый из основных героев оказывается вовлечён в ту или иную историю, связанную с нуждой уживаться с людьми или персокомами. Главные герои: Хидэки и Ти — сталкиваются с необходимостью разобраться в возникающих у них чувствах и, в конце концов, определиться, кем они становятся друг для друга. Персонажи мини|right мини|right которое и становится её именем. Так как у Хидэки нет денег на программное обеспечение для неё, ему приходится обучать Ти всему самостоятельно. Она сразу привязывается к Хидэки и стремится быть к нему ближе. Постепенно Хидэки становится избранником Ти и сохраняет свои чувства, даже узнав, что легендарные чобиты на самом деле ничем не отличаются от других персокомов, а также то, что секс с Ти никогда не станет реальностью. | сэйю = Танака Риэ }} Манга В Японии «Чобиты» были выпущены издательством Kodansha в восьми томах. Манга, лицензированная американской компанией Tokyopop, стала хитом в США и принесла группе CLAMP известность. В 2003 и 2004 годах, по данным ICv2, она входила в число лидеров продаж на книжном рынке. Кроме США, манга была издана в Австралии и Новой Зеландии (в переводе Tokyopop), в Гонконге (издательство Jonesky), в Сингапуре (Chuang Yi), в Южной Корее (Daiwon C.I.), в Бразилии (JBC), а также во многих странах Европы. Компания Kodansha в 2003 году выпустила артбук (графический альбом) под названием «Your Eyes Only» и книгу «Город, в котором никого нет», якобы написанную от лица главного героя. Манга «Чобиты» относится к жанру сэйнэн, то есть её целевой аудиторией являются взрослые мужчины. Тем не менее, критик Anime News Network пишет о «прелестном ощущении сёдзё», жанра, нацеленного на девушек-подростков, в котором создано большинство работ студии CLAMP. Аниме Аниме, снятое по «Чобитам» на студии Madhouse, состоит из 26 серий. Главным режиссёром является , дизайнером персонажей — . Операторы — и , композитор — . Аниме продюсировали , и . Сериал впервые транслировался по телеканалам Animax и TBS. Позднее, сериал и одна OVA были выпущены на 9 DVD. Эта OVA альтернативно называется 27-й серией телесериала и пересказывает события предыдущих серий. Вторая OVA — небольшой спецвыпуск, история с теми же главными героями, приложение к 7-му DVD в релизе от Geneon Entertainment. Кроме России, аниме-телесериал транслировался в Корее (AniOne TV), во Франции (Europe 2 TV), в Испании (Animax España и Buzz Channel) и других европейских странах, а также в США, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. В России «Чобиты» выпущены компанией MC Entertainment на 4 DVD по 150 минут, без OVA и без двух серий-пересказов происходящих ранее событий: 9-й и 18-й. Структурно серии построены следующим образом: они начинаются с открывающей заставки, продолжаются основной частью и заканчиваются закрывающей заставкой, за которой следует анонс следующей серии. Отличия между аниме и мангой thumb|right|Обложка английской версии первого тома манги В обзоре themeanime.org даётся такая общая характеристика изменений, что если манга концентрировалась на переживаниях Хидэки, то в аниме акцент перешёл на Ти и на фансервисные сцены с её участием. Другим отличием аниме от манги является разница в описании глубинных принципов функционирования персокомов. Также в аниме были добавлены дополнительные сюжетные линии (так называемые «филлеры»), а события из сюжета манги разнесены дальше между собой. Отправной точкой сериала является момент приезда в город, поступления на курсы и поисков работы. В манге эти события уже в прошлом и упоминается, что Хидэки уже провёл в городе около полугода. В концовке аниме-адаптации добавлены события, заставляющие главных героев временно расстаться, а также выясняется существование двух специальных программ, заложенных в Ти. В манге такая программа одна. Пересмотрены бытовые условия некоторых героев. Симбо в манге живёт отдельно и знаком с Хидэки по подготовительным курсам. В аниме они живут в соседних комнатах одного общежития. В аниме прямо указывается, что Юми живёт и работает в японском пабе своего отца, в котором подрабатывает Хидэки. В манге, хозяина паба и/или отца Юми нет среди действующих героев (хотя он там присутствует эпизодически), упоминаний о месте жительства Юми не встречается. Согласно манге, персокомы по своей сути являются роботами, но их создателем, Итиро Михарой, данный термин намеренно не использовался, чтобы не ограничивать свои создания так называемыми «тремя законами роботехники». В реальном мире такие «законы» существуют и сформулированы они писателем-фантастом Айзеком Азимовым, который, кстати, упоминается в манге Минору Кокубундзи в одном из электронных писем к Симбо. Также, в манге упомянуто, что термин «Чобиты» выдуман одним из персонажей, Итиро Михарой, и происходит от слова , которое тот применял для описания всего, что, по его мнению, было «маленьким и безнадёжно прелестным». Кроме того, слово «Чобиты» (Chobits) является частичной анаграммой от имени жены Итиро, записанного латиницей, — «Chitose Hibiya». Это слово, помимо прочего, применяется в качестве пароля для ряда персокомов-героев произведений (как аниме, так и манги). Со ссылкой на существующие в мире «Чобитов» требования безопасности, требуется, чтобы пароль состоял из смеси катаканы, хираганы и/или латинских символов. Непосредственно в ходе истории, главный герой приходит к варианту слова-пароля , в котором последний слог является символом катаканы, а остальная часть записана хираганой. Такая запись используется и в оригинальном названии «Чобитов». Ко всему прочему, в манге присутствуют/детализированы некоторые важные детали произведения, которые опущены в аниме: более полная версия иллюстрированной книги «Безлюдный город», более полное раскрытие отношений между двумя сестрами-чобитами и близким им людям (подробный экскурс в историю предшествующих событий), а также, присутствуют события, которые не были освещены в аниме-сериале (например, последствия прекращения функционирования персокомов, некоторые выводы и измышления персокома Zimo по поводу произошедших событий). Отличаются и ключевые события концовок аниме и манги: так, в манге, Дита так и не смогла приблизиться к Ти и прервать процесс (её действия блокировал Зима) выполнения секретной программы Чобитов (то есть, по сути, процесс протекал так, как и был задуман). Раскрываются и истинные причины столь странного расположения кнопки включения/выключения Ти — они, своего рода, искусственные условия программы, призванные привести её выполнение к конкретному, заранее определённому результату. По этой же причине Хидеки не может иметь «полной близости» с Ти (вопрос сексуальных сношений с персокомами в произведении не рассматривался, но некоторые моменты как манги, так и аниме — например сцена в стриптиз-клубе — проясняют аспекты подобных отношений), однако в аниме этот факт представлен совершенно по-иному — подобная близость доступна лишь тому, кто действительно дорог для Ти и является «тем, кто ей нужен». OVA OVA по «Чобитам» не транслировались по телевидению во время премьерной трансляции. Первая OVA является кратким обзором предыдущих серий, вторая — шестиминутный ролик под названием «Chibits: Plum and Kotoko Deliver». Вторая OVA первоначально опубликована на седьмом диске DVD-релиза от Geneon Entertainment. Первая — на отдельном DVD серий-пересказов в релизе от TBS. Саундтрек Лейбл Pioneer Entertainment выпустил два саундтрек-альбома: «Chobits Original Soundtrack 001» 1 июля 2003 года и «Chobits Original Soundtrack 002» 7 октября 2003 года. Открывающим и закрывающим темам аниме были посвящены три сингла от компании Victor Entertainment: «Let Me Be with You» группы «Round Table featuring Nino» и «Raison d'être» и «Ningyo Hime» в исполнении Риэ Танаки. Кроме того, 17 февраля 2004 года компанией Geneon (новое название бывшей Pioneer Entertainment) был выпущен альбом песен персонажей, «Chobits Character Song Collection». Когда Ти входит в режим Фреи (например, в 8-серии, когда Хидэки разыскивает Ти), звучит композиция, называющаяся «Dark Chii’s Theme», которая входит в саундтрек «Best of Chobits», но взята из другого аниме, основанного на работе CLAMP: «X» (OVA), где она используется в песнях «Fuma/Kamui Dialogue Mix»; в «Чобитах» используется версия без вокала. На протяжении всего сериала открывающей темой звучит «Let Me Be with You». Закрывающая тема меняется. С 1-й по 12-ю серию используется «Raison d'Être» (Смысл существования), с 13-й по 25-ю — . В конце последней, 26-й серии звучит в исполнении дуэта Риэ Танаки и Томокадзу Сугиты. Drama CD frame|right|Обложки Drama CD «Чобитов» Вслед за премьерным показом аниме, в Японии по «Чобитам» компанией Victor Entertainment было выпущено пять Drama CD, компакт-дисков с аудиозаписями оригинальных историй. Истории, раскрываемые в Drama CD, вписываются в общий сюжет аниме «Чобиты», выдержаны в том же жанре, задействуют тех же героев, сэйю (озвучивающих актёров) и музыку, что и это аниме. Изменения, затронувшие персонажей при адаптации манги в аниме, сохранены и в Drama CD. Каждый диск содержит несколько треков. Первый трек в каждом случае отдан под очередной поход из серии причудливых экскурсий по домам героев «Чобитов». В роли дотошного экскурсовода выступает персоком Сумомо. Основные истории следуют далее в виде нескольких аудиофайлов. Каждая из основных историй начинается с открывающей музыкальной темы «Let Me Be with You» и заканчивается закрывающей музыкальной темой «Raison d'Être». Во время закрывающей темы несколько сэйю общаются, выходя из роли («Out of Character»), делясь впечатлениями. Заключительные треки содержат отдельные сравнительно короткие истории. }. В ней Ти и случайно встреченный пёсик приходят в полный восторг друг от друга, после чего животное некоторое время живёт у Хидэки и Ти. Оно оказывается причиной для разного рода передряг и переживаний, в том числе трагических, когда попадает под машину. * Последний трек рассказывает о тяжёлых ночах Хидэки, выбивающегося из сил на учёбе и работе. А именно о том, как полный тщетной решимости спокойно поспать Хидэки проваливается снова и снова в сны эротического свойства с Ти в главной роли, быстро перерастающие в кошмары из-за абсурдных поворотов сюжета и происходящих в них вмешательств других героев. Кульминации кошмаров заставляют Хидэки с воплями просыпаться, тревожа недоумевающую Ти. |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ddf" | |- style="text-align: center;" | Chobits Drama CD Chapter 2 | 2 | 21 сентября 2002 |- | colspan="3" | Повышенное внимание отводится Юми Омура и её отцу. | length1 =8:36 | title2 =Chii keeki tsukuru (1) | note2 = «Ти готовит торт», часть 1 | subnote2 = | length2 =1:24 | title3 =Chii keeki tsukuru (2) | length3 =7:13 | title4 =Chii keeki tsukuru (3) | length4 =4:00 | title5 =Chii keeki tsukuru (4) | length5 =4:56 | title6 =Chii keeki tsukuru (5) | length6 =1:39 | title7 =Chii keeki tsukuru (6) | length7 =5:34 | title8 =Chii keeki tsukuru (7) | length8 =9:46 | title9 =Yumi no nikki | note9 ="Дневник Юми" | subnote9 = | length9 =6:55 }} * Первый трек — экскурсия Сумомо по японскому пабу, в котором подрабатывает Хидэки, и по комнатам его обитателей с обязательным копанием в грязном и не очень грязном белье хозяина заведения и его дочери Юми. * Основная история называется . На работе Хидэки возникают непредвиденные проблемы, и тому остаётся вместо хозяина управляться с заведением в течение бурной ночи. Готовка Ти торта происходит после того, как по вине Хидэки был испорчен торт из кондитерской, в которой работает Ти. В истории немало моментов, когда Хидэки готов спасовать перед трудностями и отчаяться, но встречающиеся знакомые (остальные герои и героини) его выручают. * История заключительного трека сосредоточена на Юми. Сначала подруга комплексующей Юми рассказывает ей, что собирается приобрести продвинутый персоком. Затем следует отрезок общения с Хидэки, демонстрирующим искреннюю до белой зависти заботу о Ти. Общая тоска и печаль сходят на нет, когда та самая подруга, как выясняется, специально покупает простенький персоком как у Юми. |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ddf" | |- style="text-align: center;" | Chobits Drama CD Chapter 3 | 3 | 23 октября 2002 |- | colspan="3" | Повышенное внимание отводится Такако Симидзу и Хирому Симбо. | length1 =12:00 | title2 =Chii yuuenchi iku (1) | note2 = «Ти идёт в парк аттракционов», часть 1 | subnote2 = | length2 =1:23 | title3 =Chii yuuenchi iku (2) | length3 =4:59 | title4 =Chii yuuenchi iku (3) | length4 =4:38 | title5 =Chii yuuenchi iku (4) | length5 =6:49 | title6 =Chii yuuenchi iku (5) | length6 =5:03 | title7 =Chii yuuenchi iku (6) | length7 =9:42 | title8 =Kokoro mo you | note8 ="Загадки души" | subnote8 = | length8 =5:57 }} * Первый трек — экскурсия Сумомо по подготовительной школе, в которую ходит Хидэки и в которой преподаёт Такако Симидзу. Хидэки опять отвлекается, получая «в награду» за невнимание много домашней работы. После занятий Симбо предлагает Симидзу поехать на горячие источники. * Основная история называется . Симбо назначает Симидзу свидание, они встречаются, как договаривались, и идут в парк аттракционов. Там они сталкиваются с одними за другими остальными героями от Хидэки с Ти до Юдзуки с Минору. Пара на момент истории ещё скрывает свои отношения, и планировавшееся свидание омрачается (для предпринимающего новые и новые уловки Симбо) невозможностью уединиться. Хидэки и Ти приобретают море новых впечатлений от разнообразия аттракционов. * История заключительного трека рассказывает о Симидзу за некоторое время до её сближения с Симбо. Когда за ней настойчиво пытаются приударить коллеги по работе, Симбо приходит к ней, якобы по учебным делам. Делами оказывается желание выяснить, всё ли у неё в порядке, так как Симбо чувствует, что Симидзу беспокоят какие-то серьёзные проблемы. |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ddf" | |- style="text-align: center;" | Chobits Drama CD Chapter 4 | 4 | 21 ноября 2002 |- | colspan="3" | Повышенное внимание отводится Юдзуки и Минору Кокубундзи. | length1 =8:25 | title2 =Chii otanjoukai suru (1) | note2 = «Ти устраивает празднование дня рождения», часть 1 | subnote2 = | length2 =1:23 | title3 =Chii otanjoukai suru (2) | length3 =4:18 | title4 =Chii otanjoukai suru (3) | length4 =3:10 | title5 =Chii otanjoukai suru (4) | length5 =5:03 | title6 =Chii otanjoukai suru (5) | length6 =5:50 | title7 =Chii otanjoukai suru (6) | length7 =4:55 | title8 =Chii otanjoukai suru (7) | length8 =9:14 | title9 =Atokatazuke | note9 ="Уборка" | subnote9 = | length9 =6:58 }} * Первый трек — экскурсия Сумомо в компании с Хидэки по дому Минору, его комнате и комнате Юдзуки. Спрашивается мнение Хидэки насчёт сетевых закладок Минору и чёрного нижнего белья Юдзуки. * Основная история называется . Приближается день рождения Минору, который не праздновал их с тех пор, как потерял сестру. Практически случайно узнав про день рождения, Хидэки загорается идеей устроить замечательную вечеринку. Все остальные герои присоединяются и вместе закатывают, несмотря на трудности, праздник. * История заключительного трека рассказывает о том, как женская половина героев выгоняет мужскую после окончания праздника и в соревновании между собой, кто лучше справится с уборкой, устраивает форменный бедлам. |- | colspan="4" bgcolor="#ddf" | |- style="text-align: center;" | Chobits Drama CD Chapter 5 | 5 | 18 декабря 2002 |- | colspan="3" | Повышенное внимание отводится Котоко, Ти и Сумомо. | length1 =8:48 | title2 =Chii sagashimawaru (1) | note2 = «Ти ударяется в поиски», часть 1 | subnote2 = | length2 =3:49 | title3 =Chii sagashimawaru (2) | length3 =6:05 | title4 =Chii sagashimawaru (3) | length4 =2:08 | title5 =Chii sagashimawaru (4) | length5 =7:00 | title6 =Chii sagashimawaru (5) | length6 =5:05 | title7 =Chii sagashimawaru (6) | length7 =13:10 | title8 =-Diary- | note8 ="Дневник" | length8 =14:29 }} * Первый трек — экскурсия Сумомо в компании с Ти и с Хидэки (в роли телохранителя), уже по дому «Стрекозы». Молодые люди общаются на тему связи шарма Ти и допустимости выглядеть извращенцем. Персокомы обсуждают нижнее бельё Котоко и бестолковость программного обеспечения Сумомо. Под конец, Сумомо и включающаяся в это Ти передразниванием Котоко доводят ту до истерики. * Основная история называется . Ти, Котоко и Сумомо, не стесняясь пытающегося заниматься Хидеки, громко рассуждают, как тот скоро в очередной раз станет ронином. Когда их выгоняют, они спрашивают совета у Хибии и возвращаются извиняться, но Хидэки убегает с криками, что он не может найти ценнейшую сумку. Персокомы предпринимают собственные поиски, по ходу которых сталкиваются с присоединяющимися к делу остальными героями. В итоге общими усилиями и находится сумка, и выясняется секрет, что же такое — самое ценное для Хидэки — было в ней. * Заключительный трек — дневник Хибии. Идёт рассказ об одном из дней нескучной жизни, начавшейся с появления Хидэки, и высказываются мысли о том, какие разные люди и персокомы проявляют взаимную приязнь к нему. К человеку, который, как теперь верит Хибия, составит счастье Ти. |- |} Игры В 2002 году компания Marvelous Entertainment выпустила видеоигру «Chobits: Atashi Dake no Hito» для платформы Nintendo Game Boy Advance. Эта игра, вышедшая только в Японии, поставлялась отдельно и в комплекте со специально оформленным Game Boy Advance, на корпус которого нанесён логотип «Чобитов». Автор обзора сайта Tokidokijournal.com описывает игру как несложную текстовую адвенчуру с минииграми, основанную на аниме, и отмечает, что незнание японского языка не помешало ему несколько раз пройти Atashi Dake no Hito до конца. Игра технологически не впечатляет обозревателя, но звук и графика оцениваются высоко, а сама игра названа в общем весёлой. Кроме того, в 2003 году Broccoli была издана игра в жанре симулятора свиданий «Chobits: Chii Dake no Hito» для Playstation 2. Она также вышла лишь в Японии. Отзывы и критика «Чобиты» — одно из наиболее популярных и успешных произведений CLAMP. Американские критики сайта Anime News Network (ANN) называют сериал ещё одной жемчужиной таланта этой студии, и считают, что, развивая простую историю о встрече юноши и робота, CLAMP создала очаровательную историю, которая глубже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Удачное сочетание анимации, дизайна персонажей, музыки и даже озвучивания ролей создают сильное произведение, радующее поклонников жанра романтических комедий. Критики замечают, что основная тема произведения — отношения с андроидом, выглядящим как человек, хотя уже поднималась в других произведениях, например, в «Ghost in the Shell» и «Armitage», в «Чобитах» сильно отличается от них по исполнению. Рецензент сайта DVDVerdict.com называет сериал «трогательным и весёлым». Mania.com хвалит саундтрек аниме, выставляя ему 4 из 5 баллов. Akemi’s Anime World (AAW) пишет: «Нечасто в аниме присутствует настолько хороший набор музыкальных композиций, и каждая песня идеально вписывается в ход повествования». Отдельной высокой оценки удостаиваются сэйю — актёры, озвучивающие персонажей. Онлайн-журнал «Animefringe» замечает, что, как и в предыдущих работах CLAMP, «в „Чобитах“ много романтики и юмора, а также здорового дидактизма». Одним из недостатков этого аниме считают то, что развитие сюжета идёт после фансервиса, который никак не способствует развитию сюжета или раскрытию образов персонажей. Например, в аниме присутствуют эпизоды, где Ти покупает нижнее бельё или идёт на пляж, что THEManime.org называет пустой тратой экранного времени. По мнению критиков, несмотря на то, что первые 15 серий аниме содержат в себе много шуток, связанных с женским нижним бельём, концовка сериала стала тем, чего ждали многие фанаты, ценящие трогательную романтику и элементы драмы, подчёркнутые прекрасной анимацией. Anime News Network считает, что выбор Хидэки своей возлюбленной чобита Ти, а не женщины «из крови и плоти», стал интересным вопросом, который ещё не был так глубоко и всесторонне исследован в других аниме-сериалах. Они оценили то, что сериал всё-таки посвящён романтике и взаимной любви, а не сексуальным вопросам, что стало, по их мнению, большим шагом вперёд в своём жанре, несмотря на сексистский подтекст «Чобитов». Рецензент сайта Mania.com, напротив, высказывает мнение, что «Чобиты» прорывом в своём жанре не являются, хотя в целом высказывается о произведении положительно. Он пишет, что «Чобиты» — интересный, хотя и несколько неровный сериал. Сцены с эротическим подтекстом есть и в аниме, и в манге. Один из авторов «Animefringe» описывает казус, который произошёл в местном книжном магазине: манга была снята с продажи, потому что менеджер счел «Чобитов» «детской порнографией». Критик DVDVerdict.com оказался разочарован тем, что главный, по его мнению, вопрос сериала, так и не нашёл ответа: «любит ли Хидэки чобита Чи?» Mania.com отмечает интересных героев и удачный юмор, хотя Хидэки, по мнению рецензента, «напоминает всех персонажей аниме, вместе взятых». AAW добавляет, что сериал может не понравится любителям боевиков, так как сюжет развивается достаточно неторопливо. Взаимосвязь с другими произведениями Студия CLAMP часто в своих работах использует упоминания о предыдущих произведениях. Создатель Ти и муж Титосэ — Итиро Михара — также ответственен за создание арены ангелов в одноимённом произведении, где он является одним из главных действующих лиц. В аниме-версии «Чобитов» указание на эту связь отсутствует. В шестом томе манги Ти отправляется купить подарок Хидэки в магазин под названием «Piffle Princess». Этот же магазин упоминается во втором томе Legal Drug. В манге среди посетителей кондитерской Уэды можно заметить Сомоми Дайдодзи, мать Томоё, одной из основных персонажей «Cardcaptor Sakura». В аниме «Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE» можно увидеть как минимум четверых героев «Чобитов». В первой серии Ти разговаривает с Фаем прямо перед тем как он встретится с ведьмой измерений. Персокомы Сумомо и Котоко показаны на верхнем этаже башни в 22 серии (8 том манги). Персонаж по имени Титосэ появляется в 24 серии. В 11-й серии аниме можно наблюдать плакаты-пародии на постеры к фильмам «Человек-паук» и «Turn-A Gundam». Примечания Источники Ссылки * Официальный сайт «MVM» . * Немецкий фан-сайт.